Steve and the Snowball (and the Ender Dragon)
by dragoncraftertex
Summary: VNN (Villager News Network) has mentioned some Herobrine activity in a nearby village, so Steve must go check it out for himself... (1-shot)


[Welcome. I will be your Narrator today. You need not know my name, just this: STEVE IS AWESOME. Let's begin the tale, shall we?]

* * *

Minecraft 1.7.4: Day 1382

[This is Steve. As you can see, he is punching wood. How pathet—]

All right, all right, I'll take over from here. I needed the wood because I was going to go exploring. VNN—

[Villager News Network]

—Had been reporting Herobrine sightings. Apparently, he had taken over a village and was now chucking villagers into the End. I was going to stop him.

[Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn!]

Now, I have an extensive network of rails that let me travel quite a distance. So I'm going to disregard the long hours of eating and riding and looking and occasionally stopping to mine some iron. Anyways, when I reached the end of the rail, it was quite a fall. Looked as if a TNT blast had occurred… or a creeper. Not a good thought. I climbed out of the crater. A menacing shadow fell on me. I looked up slowly… And a villager was staring at me. "You should not have come," he said.

"Have you seen Herobrine?" I asked.

"Seen him?" The villager chuckled darkly. "He's been killing us off one by one!" [Oh, creepy! (Sarcastic)]

* * *

===The village, new moon, in front of an un-earthed End Portal.===

[Steve gazed stealthily out the window. Sure enough, at the platform, Herobrine appeared.]

Two villagers were shepherded forward. That's when I decided to make my grand entrance. I climbed up the ladder. "Herobrine!" boomed a voice.

[Megaphone mod?]

Well, more like I shouted. I jumped to the ground. Herobrine's glowing eyes squinted at me in hatred. "Yes Steve?"

"Why are you attacking these villagers? Why are you hurling them into the End as sacrifices to the Ender Dragon?"

"The Overworld must be rid of the plague, the ones who fight against the dark. These villagers hide, instead of coming out, becoming creatures of the night!"

"You mean zombies."

"Well, yes, that is a simple way of putting it."

"How about this: if I, the mighty Steve," [*snort*] "defeat the fearsome Enderdragon, then these villagers may live, and you are not to bother them again. If I die… keep chucking them in."

Herobrine laughed, a dark, evil laugh of evilness. [Oh, so scary]

"Many a user has tried and failed," cackled Herobrine, "but you may be different… You have ONE DAY to prepare, and one day only."

With that, he shoved the villagers in, and vanished. "Well," I announced, "Let's get started!"

Throughout the rest of the night and some of the day, I collected the resources I would need to combat the fearsome Enderdragon. By that night, I was ready for the End. I had a bow and plenty of arrows, a diamond sword, a golden helmet [butter!] , and most important of all, a bucket of water. Endermen hate water. I was ready. Herobrine appeared next to the portal. "I can see you are ready for your demise. Well, in you go!"

I jumped into the portal.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I was lying on a rigid obsidian platform. "Welcome to the End."

Great, now there's Enderman here. "I am here to combat the Enderdragon," I say.

The Enderman laughed. "It will be amusing to watch. Very well, then. Go. Fight. Die. I do not care."

"But you just said it would be amuse-" The Enderman teleported away. [How rude.]

I stood up, and made my way to the island, that hung over the empty void below. I heard a mighty roar. The Enderdragon was coming. Quickly I pulled out my bow. I had to take out those healing towers, or the Enderdragon would simply be able to regenerate any health it lost. I drove the mighty beast away with my bow [power III!], climbed on a pillar of obsidian, and took out the healing crystal. From there, I sniped at the other crystals and the Enderdragon. But he was MAD. He swooped low, taking my arrows, round after round. He flew past and swiped at me with his tail. It hit my helmet, and launched my several dozen blocks back, off the pillar, luckily, I poured my water at precisely the right moment, and landed safely. I quickly got up and swiped at his tail with my sword. My diamond blade sliced through the beast like a pickaxe through stone. It roared and veered off course, ramming a pillar, shaking the ground. I quickly ran up to the dragon, and sliced it again and time again. Soon it had a mere half a heart of life left. I slowly got out the least likely weapon of all… a snowball. I threw it. The dragon took it in the eye, rolled over… and died.

===Later===

(Narrator, Go!) [In the Overworld, next to the End portal, Herobrine and the Villagers waited. A couple of creepers had even set up a betting stand. All was quiet as normal until…] (I'll take over) I jumped out of the portal silent as a... [Squid?] squid, and tapped Herobrine on the shoulder lightly and said "Hi."

He shot out of his chair. Herobrine, the Anti-Player, the Stalker, the glowing-eyed miner… fell into some cake a villager had just baked. "Oh, come on!" groaned the villager, "That was fresh out of the furnace!"

He sulked away, grumbling. "Well, Herobrine, Killer of Cakes? Will you stick to your promise?" I teased him. "Fine, fine, I'll go." He directed his attention to the Monsters outside the village boundary. But if ANY of you tell ANYONE about this…!" He left with that unfinished threat.

[Soon enough, daytime arrived.] Go on, Narrator [So Steve, slayer of the Enderdragon, expeller of Herobrine was celebrated as the Hero of Minecraft.]

 ** _Afterword:_** **So yeah, new story. This was just a silly little thing I made one day, and decided to release just cause. Woo!... Yeah. Also, annoying narrator!**

 **—Dragoncraftertex**


End file.
